Orticia
'Orticia '''is an orphan girl who is Amaya/Owlette’s former friend created by KatiAmel, even though she might develop from bad to good because of her (Owlette) efforts. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Role in the Series Orticia, along with her daytime self Iris Orchid, made her debut in Owlette and the Rejected Friendship. She is first seen when Amaya accidentally bumps into her on her way to the Enchanted Forest, where Connor, Greg, Luna, and her moths are already at when they notice Amaya with her. She mentions how much she loves plants and reveals that she knows about different kinds of magical flowers including the Friendship Blossoms. She is then invited by Connor who, interested by her culture, suggests if she can stay to watch them with them. In Owlette Saves the Friendship Blossoms!, In Atlantic: The Vegetable Invasion, In Orticia’s Friendship Picnic!, she is seen walking around with her head down mumbling about Friendship Day, talking to herself that it’s funny since she and Owlette have been friends for only a short time, and still she believes they can be friends again by doing so many nice things for her like how Gekko helped Luna Girl become good because all she (Luna Girl) wanted was friends and a better life. With a scoff, she then says that it won’t happen, not in a zillion years, and that thinking about Owlette is making her irritated by the minute. Later, Owlette recognizes Orticia, who asks in a shocked and snappy tone what she is doing here and what she wants now to which she (Owlette) explains that she is planning to have a Friendship Day picnic in the Fantasy Forest’s Amazon Hideaway with her. Her daytime self Iris Orchid makes her returning appearance in A Blooming Cuteness Attack!. She pays a visit to Amaya and shows her new pet Flora to her. In Sprouting Deception, she saves Owlette, who wonders if there’s still any good left in her. In Poison Orticia!, she is infected with a poisonous blue flower nectar by Romeo, who teams up with her. In The Humanized Sidekicks!, Electra is forced to work with her, Spectro, and the other PJ Masks to find a way to change a transformed Flora, Gloomy, and Zyro back into their original selves. Her daytime self Iris Orchid is seen for the third time in Atlantic: The Hogweed Attack!. She In Orticia’s Moon Jungle!, she She finally became good in Owlette Gives a Last Chance. She Personality As Iris Orchid, she loves nature because her mother used to be a gardener and that her father used to be a biologist. Looks In the day, Orticia appears as a normal girl named Iris Orchid. She has teal eyes, glasses, and auburn hair with green streaks and also a pink flower. She wears a sleeved pink and magenta dress, a scarf around her neck, denim blue pants, and yellow boots. She also wears a yellow glove to cover her left hand. By night, Orticia’s hair is green with a dark green streak and also a bigger pink flower, a green mask, a pink and green outfit, light and dark green stockings, and pink and green shoes. Powers and Abilities Orticia has the power to grow and control plants, and she also has other abilities such as poison and stretching her left arm like a vine. Trivia ''To see the trivia, click here Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Orphans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:PJ Masks OCs Category:Plants Category:Humans